Prom
by orlando's-girl-4eva
Summary: Will and Elizabeth attend prom, and ELizabeth finds herself in a sticky situation. W/E fluff


I do not own anything to do with Potc. Not even a grain of sand used on sets.

Answer to "A Willabeth 50 challenge" This is a modern AU of Will and Elizabeths Prom. Cutesy and Fluffy

* * *

Elizabeth Swann sat down at the side of the hall, a bored look on her face. Her date, James, was chatting to one of the teachers who had good connections with many Universities and James was desperate to go to one of the best, unfortunately, in doing so he had left Elizabeth alone.  
Elizabeth was the belle of the ball, her honey coloured hair was in a bun with some of it coming down and framing her face. Looking around she saw couples dancing, she wondered if Will Turner was there at the Prom.  
"What are looking at?" she snapped at a boy, Beckett, who was staring at her. She didn't like him, he was a jerk, and had broken many girl's hearts.  
"Nothing, Miss Swann" he said smoothly, in a voice that made her skin crawl  
"Then, go" she said coldly  
"What would your boyfriend say if you were talking to me like that? I could get him into a great University."  
"He's not my boyfriend" Elizabeth said eyeing Beckett with dislike  
Beckett smiled and sat down next to Elizabeth, too close. She squirmed and moved away, Beckett moved closer. "Then he wouldn't mind this then" he said putting an arm around her.  
Elizabeth tensed up "Get off" she said panicking  
His grip around her got tighter. "Please, leave me alone" she said tearfully  
He moved his face closer to Elizabeth his lips were near her ear "If you refuse, I could ruin your boyfriend. Ruin his dream. Ruin James"  
Elizabeth felt tears pour down her face.  
"I think she told you to leave"  
Elizabeth looked up and saw Will Turner. Even in a situation like this she felt a smile on her face and her heart speed up even more. Will look so handsome, in his dark blue suit and hair in a pony tail. He looked breathtaking.  
Beckett still didn't let go.  
"Beckett, leave her alone. Otherwise I'll show the teachers what you have on your special file on your computer" he said smirking.  
Beckett left Elizabeth immediately, scowling.  
Elizabeth remained sitting; suddenly she put her hands over her face and started to cry. Will immediately sat next to her, closer than Beckett sat, Elizabeth didn't mind, and softly put his arm around her "Elizabeth, I'm sorry"  
Elizabeth let a laugh escape her lips. "Will, how is this your fault?"  
"I should have been there for you, earlier"  
Elizabeth dried her eyes. "Good thing I'm wearing waterproof mascara"  
Will nodded "You look beautiful, you always do Elizabeth"  
Elizabeth blushed deeply, feeling thankful that it was dark  
"Thank you" she whispered "Do you - Do you want to dance?"  
Will nodded "love to" he offered his arm, "after you"  
Elizabeth followed him to the centre of the dance hall as a new song came on. it was quite romantic. She recognized it as "It is you I have loved all along"  
Putting her arms around Wills neck (he had put his hands on her back) and stare into his eyes, swaying with him in time to the music. Every so often he'd spin her, making her laugh.  
"Will what was on his computer?"  
Will laughed and shrugged "Dunno, I just guessed" Elizabeth laughed as well  
She loved this song and found herself mouthing along to the lines. Will laughed and pulled her closer, causing Elizabeth heart to beat faster and her stomach to do back flips  
"Thank you for rescuing me." she said into his ear  
"That's okay." then as if he couldn't help it "I'll make sure your boyfriend, James, sees you home"  
Elizabeth laugh "He's not me boyfriend. He's just my date. We didn't want to go alone. He's just my friend."  
Will smiled "Like me"  
"Well not exactly like you. I like James just a friend and you..." Elizabeth stopped talking; she had not meant to say that  
"I mean you, well I see you as a..." she stopped talking abruptly; Will had kissed her, and a tiny part of her felt pleased that Beckett had upset her, if this is what it resulted in.  
Elizabeth rested her head on Will's chest. "Thank you." she said, not yet able to say how she really felt.  
"Elizabeth, don't think I am only saying this to cheer you up, because I am not, but, well, I love you, I always have done. I just hope that the difference in class doesn't become an issue, I mean, I'm a scholarship student, and not wo-"  
Elizabeth kissed him, her hands on the back of his neck to pull him in closer.  
"I don't care" she said smiling at him before resting her head back on his chest. "I really don't"

_It's no more mystery_  
_It is finally clear to me_  
_You're the home my heart searched for so long_  
_And it is you I have loved_  
_It is you I have loved_  
_It is you I have loved all along_


End file.
